The present invention relates to a system and a method for producing enhanced video images of an area surrounding a vehicle based on detection of objects near the vehicle.
Many vehicles are being equipped with video camera systems which provide drivers with live images of the surroundings of the vehicle. Providing such images to a driver helps improve safety and facilitate difficult driving maneuvers such as parking or maneuvering through heavy traffic. Vehicles are also being equipped with object sensors which warn the driver of the presence of objects in the vicinity of the vehicle, again to assist the driver with difficult driving maneuvers.